The Production
by miracleboi
Summary: Noah has been with a production company for over 2 years and the company has just hired a new creative writing team and it seems his ex, Luke is the head of the team. It will seem not only drama will unfold through the lens, but also behind it.


Finally being able to sit down, checking his email, Noah began reading through the thousands of emails he received a day. It had become somewhat a daily routine after shooting from one of the biggest soap productions, having started with the production company over 2 and a bit years ago, working his way from camera man to one of the many executive producers.

He sighed as he went through the thousands of email he had just got for that day. It seemed things weren't going so smoothly for the production company. Many stars had started to leave and with re-casts happening whilst production still on going, Noah was finding it hard to try and split even time between the various projects he had to manage.

"Shit!" Noah muttered to himself as he quickly got up out of his chair and headed towards the printer and out of his office to the main floor, where he wanted to speak to another of the executive producers.

"John man, did you know any of this?" he said handing over the printed email to his work colleague.

Having a quick glance over the email, John sighed as he looked at Noah as he replied, "I had heard rumors but nothing concrete. This is just what we need right now. Have you spoken to Stacey about this yet?"

Noah nodded his head no in reply

"Ok, well do you want to contact her and ask her why she didn't bother ringing us, hell even telling us in the teleconference meeting this morning? Maybe we can find out more that way I suppose" John said handing back the email to Noah who replied, "Sure, I will let you know what I find out ASAP" and with that both men went on their ways.

Back in the office, Noah looked back at his emails, as he began to contact Stacey over the phone.

"God I hope she answers her….." Just before Noah could say anymore, Stacey had begun to talk

"Hello, Blue Star Productions, this is Stacey Walker. How can I help you?"

"Hi Stacey, its Noah. How are you?" Noah asked, hoping to try and break the ice somewhat.

"Noah, Hi. Good, busy, busy. Hows things in LA? What do I owe the pleasure of this call"

"Yeah I am good thanks Stacey and well, its pretty hectic here as I and the other executive team stated this morning, which is part of the reason for this call" Noah said hoping that Stacey wouldn't get mad at what he was going to ask next

"Oh, what's up?" Stacey Asked

"Well it seems you have sent us through a communication via email stating we have a whole new writing team starting tomorrow and you never gave us a heads up about this in this morning's teleconference meeting. Can I ask why we suddenly have to change writing teams and why we are only being notified now by email? I mean we are really and I mean extremely busy as it is with all the re-casting auditions whilst filming and dealing with site issues as it let alone having this matter dumped on us without any prior warning or knowledge. So what's going on?" Noah asked, his blood boiling simply at the added pressure this was going to and having already add to his stressful day.

"Wow that's a mouthful. I didn't even hear you take a breath in? Are you sure your not a robot yet?" Stacey asked, knowing all to well this could infuriate Noah further, but seeming as they where such good friends, she knew she could get away with it.

"Oh shut up you old hag! The way you are going with all this, I think I will become a robot. Although next time we go out for Karaoke with you and Matt, I shall just do the classic Mayer robot dance for you" Noah said slightly chuckling to himself, knowing the last time he did such a thing, Stacey and her boyfriend Matt where embarrassed by his dancing

"Oh no you won't Mayer. Over my dead body!" Stacey playfully yelled down the phone as she continued, "We still are embarrassed to go to that bar again. But seriously, to answer your question, it's the network. Seeming as our viewer numbers are down, they have forced us to re-think our creative writing team and they have, as well as some of management here, decided to put another writing team from another show onto this show. Plus I had no idea about this until it was dropped onto my desk at midday today and I think I have done pretty well within a couple of hours to give you as much as a heads up about this change." Stacey said trying to explain the situation she had been put into also

"Shit, why does the network have to always interfere? I mean look what happened the last time they did. We ended up being placed around different timeslots in the end until we got to one they and the viewers liked" Noah stated, running his hands through his hair as he reclined back in his leather chair

"I hear you, I do, but its out of my hands. Anyway you shall be meeting with the new creative writing team tomorrow along with myself, however I was going to ring you a bit earlier and see if you wanted to meet up for breakfast before hand to discuss everything?" Stacey asked

"As long as we go to flapjacks again for breakfast, I have a craving for mocha chocolate pancakes with hot dark chocolate cause and freshly whipped cream" Noah said dreaming of this delectable food

"Deal, say meet at seven thirty then at flapjacks down the road from the production office?" Stacey confirmed to Noah

"Deal it is" Noah said as they both said their respectful goodbye's and hung up.

Noah then left his office to seek out John to advise him of the information he had just found out.

***  
The next morning, Stacey and Noah sat at flapjacks, eating breakfast and discussing the news Stacey had dropped onto Noah and his fellow executive production team.

"So tell me again why we really need to change. I mean yeah the creative writing team did seem somewhat out of touch with the viewers and adding crazy twists and plots, but isn't that what daytime soap is all about?" Noah asked as he continued to eat his for mocha chocolate pancakes with hot dark chocolate cause and freshly whipped cream

"Well simply put, we are under the gun to make changes to stop the viewer declined or we face being given the chop a little bit later on in the year. So management decided to install some fresh blood per say and see if that might help before making any deeper rationale calls" Stacey said as she began to drink her cappuccino she had ordered

"So its that bad then?" Noah asked as Stacey nodded her head yes in reply.

"Shit! So when do I, or we shall we say, get to meet the new head of the creative writing team?"

"Well funnily you should just mentioned it, because I invited him to meet us before the meeting back at the production office. I hope that ok with you though" Stacey asked looking directly at Noah, awaiting his reply

"As long as he doesn't look like a stalker or an axe murder, then its finer with me. What time are they going to be here because we should be heading off to the office very soon"

"Well actually he just arrived, he is over at the counter now" Stacey said as she got up and walked over to a young gentlemen who was slightly shorter than Noah was with messed up blonde dirty looking hair, black jeans, plain blue shirt and navy coloued blazer on.

Turning his attention to the last of his pancakes, Noah was unaware Stacey was bringing her guest over to the table.

Once there, Stacey cleared her throat as she introduced her guests who had the biggest smile on his face

"Noah, I would like you to meet Luke Snyder, Luke Snyder this is Noah Mayer, of our executive producers of hidden secrets of us"

Noah looked at Luke in somewhat awe and surprise as some chocolate sauce found its way on his chin as he smiled and shook Luke's hand

"Hey, ah Luke. Well this is certainly a surprise" Noah said smiling as he invited Luke to sit next to him as Luke replied, "Ditto the same Noah. It's been a while. Here let me help you with this" as Luke grabbed a serviette and wiped the chocolate sauce off his chin as Stacey watched on, curious of what she was witnessing right in front of her.


End file.
